


Failure

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fighting, Fright zone, He’s really trying, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Military Training, Oneshot, Pre series, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Wordcount: 100-500, repkyle, the horde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: After finishing last at yet another simulation, Kyle feels worthless.





	Failure

Kyle groaned as the pain hit, and the big red X began to glow on his armor, signalizing that he was out in the simulator, the first one to “die”, like he always was 95 % of the time. If he was lucky, he could be the person finishing next to last, but that was on his days, and today was my or of those.

 

Lonnie had given him an extra hard hit, and he felt his head spinning as he gasped for air. He fell backwards, ground on the hard metal floor.

 

It didn’t take long before the simulation ended, Adora being the winner as usual, and the group slowly began to walk towards the locker rooms, Kyle going a bit slower, ashamed. No matter how hard he tried, he never seemed to improve, not a single bit. There had to be something wrong with him. Everyone improved, and he just felt like he was getting worse.

 

He took a deep breath, and soon felt a rough, scaly hand on his shoulder, Rogelio. His body temperature was far lower than his, but it was comforting. He looked at Kyle, caring.

 

“Kyle, what’s up?”

 

He just groaned.

 

“Ugh, I’m a big failure. Everyone thinks so, Shadow Weaver says it, and shows it when I’m at my worst. I still have bruises. I’m really trying to improve but I just get worse. I wanna be a good soldier but I just end up getting in trouble, because when I wanna help I just end up blowing up half the Fright Zone.”

 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. I believe in you, trust me. Everyone evolves at a different pace. One day you’ll be a great soldier. I know it. And before that, I’ll always watch your back.”

 

Kyle let out a smile, before leaning in for a hug, letting Rogelio almost crush him in the process.

 

“Thanks Rogelio.”


End file.
